With recent developments in digital technology, electronic devices available for communication and personal data processing on the move, such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smart phones, and tablet personal computers (PCs), are being diversely released. Such electronic devices may not stay in their own traditional specific areas and can attain a mobile convergence stage in which they embrace the areas of other terminals.
Typically, an electronic device may include a call function such as a voice call or a video call function, a message transmission function such as a short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS) and an e-mail function, an electronic organizer function, a recording function, a TV playback function, a video playback function, a music playback function, an Internet function, a messenger function, and a social networking service (SNS) function. The electronic device may download an application corresponding to the above function from a server device and may install the downloaded application.
The electronic device can provide a function for interlocking with a peripheral device. Here, the peripheral device may include an output device for outputting audio data or a display device for outputting video data according to the execution of a function in an electronic device.
Moreover, a conventional peripheral device can be manufactured below a predetermined size according to a specific purpose such as portability or mounting. For example, a conventional peripheral device may limit the size of a mounted battery or may present difficulties in mounting a specific communication module. Accordingly, the conventional peripheral device may have difficulties in receiving information relating to a specific function through direct market access due to a power issue or difficulty in establishing a communication channel.